In the recent past, there has been an exponential growth in the number of online service providers. With the advent of smartphones, similar growth has been witnessed in the number of apps and app providers. For each task (e.g., playing music), there are multiple apps and/or services that can be used, resulting in users having multiple apps on their devices for each task. Applications are often unable to share user-interest information with each other, in part, because of incompatible data schemas. Presently, user interests are collected and stored on an application-by-application basis.